Danganronpa Future Foundation Operation Warhead
by Angel Wraith
Summary: Byakuya and Makoto are sent in to Tokyo city to stop the Remnant Kazuichi Souda from detonating a nuclear warhead but the duo soon find themselves stuck in the city of despair ! Can both men work together or will one of them let their secret grudge get in the way ?
1. Chapter 1

Danganronpa Future Foundation Operation Warhead

Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I own nothing

….

Future Foundation HQ , 14th Division , Briefing Room

"I'm sorry to call you guys in on short notice but we have a situation on our hands " Kyoko said

The people who were currently in the room were Kyoko , Byakuya and Makoto as well as a couple of Foundation Soldiers

"What could be so important that you had to call us in at this hour ?" Byakuya questioned

" Well you see , last night we picked up a public broadcast from one of the remnants Kazuichi Souda , The Ultimate Mechanic , he alerted the public that he would detonate a nuclear warhead in Tokyo " Kyoko informed them , making a few jump up in their seats Makoto being one of them

"What !? Where is the bomb !? When did he say he was going to detonate it ?! How much time do we have !? Where is he ?! " Makoto practically screamed

"Makoto ! Please calm down " Kyoko said gripping his shoulders urging him to sit down again " We don't know where the bomb exactly is and he didn't clarify exactly when he was going to use it " Kyoko said

"So what do we do then ?" one of the soldiers asked " You all will be entering Tokyo city tonight to find the bomb and disarm it and if possible to capture the Remnant there , dismissed " Kyoko said

All the soldiers stood up to leave the room but Kyoko signaled for both of them to stay

"So why are me and Makoto the ones being sent why not someone more prepared to deal with this like Juzo or Munakata ?" Byakuya questioned the detective " Chairman Tenkan asked for you both specifically so we really have no choice " Kyoko answered

"When do we leave ?" Makoto asked " In two hours from now , I suggest you both to prepare " Kyoko said as both men were about to leave the room

"And please be careful " Kyoko said

"Don't worry Kyoko , I'm sure me and Byakuya will be just fine " Makoto said looking back and smiling at her

(2 hours later )

Makoto and Byakuya were currently on a helicopter headed towards Tokyo with several soldiers with them , as well as two attack choppers guarding the helicopter

"So what's the plan when we arrive in Tokyo ? I mean Tokyo city is a big place with plenty of places to hide a nuclear warhead , I mean where would we even start ?" Makoto asked Byakuya " I'm not entirely sure , when we get on the ground we'll figure it out from there I suppose " Byakuya answered as one of the escort choppers was shot down

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

"Shit ! One of the choppers are down ! Pilots evasive maneuvers ! NOW! " Byakuya shouted into his radio at the pilots

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

Another chopper went down and all that remained was the one Makoto and Byakuya were on

"Goddammit ! Everybody grab a parachute and jump ! Makoto put this on and jump ! " Byakuya ordered as he opened the helicopter door and threw Makoto a parachute

As everybody jumped out , the only that went through Makoto's mind was ' Why am I so damn unlucky ?' He thought just before he jumped out

As he fell through the air ,he looked at the soldiers who were trying to eject their parachutes but it looked like some of their chutes were stuck , Makoto wanted to help but it was already too late they were already too close to the ground so he just ejected his chute and prayed it still worked

The chute ejected and saved Makoto as he watched the soldiers splatter to the ground being careful not to throw up his lunch , but was paralyzed as he saw he heading straight into a collapsed building and his chute hitting something

'I have the worst luck ' Makoto thought before he blacked out

(Unknown Amount of Time Pass )

Makoto woke up to find that he was dangling a few feet above the ground, he looked around and saw that his chute got caught on a pillar and surprisingly enough he was uninjured

' I guess I still am the Ultimate Lucky Student' he thought as he unlatched his chute

He grunted a bit as he dropped to the ground but he landed on his feet , he looked around and saw nothing but destroyed buildings around him

" Hello ? Is anybody there ? This Byakuya Togami , 14th Division acting head , respond " Byakuya said into the phone

Makoto pulled out his phone and responded " Byakuya are you there ? It's Makoto , do you read me ?" Makoto asked " Makoto , you're alive good " Byakuya responded " Where are the others ? " Makoto asked " They're GPS trackers show that they are not moving, so they are all likely dead or they're trackers broke during the fall , either way me and you need to rendezvous , can you see me on your phone ? All the members of the foundation have a tracking device on them so you should be able to track me on your phone " Byakuya responded

Makoto looked at his phone and found that Byakuya wasn't that far away " Byakuya , I see you on my phone , I'm heading over to your location now " Makoto responded " Watch out for Remnants the crash is bound to have drawn some attention " Byakuya warned " Understood " Makoto said before moving

As Makoto began moving through the buildings , he heard voices up ahead " Hey , so what do we do now ?" one of the voices questioned " We keep looking for more of those Foundation bitches , there's bound to be more of them " another voice answered

Makoto began to move away but he slipped on something causing a can to roll out toward the voices

" Hey , I see another one !" one of the voices yelled 'Shit !' Makoto thought before breaking off into a sprint

As he began outrunning his pursuers , he got closer to Byakuya's location and just before he passed a door , it flew open and an arm grabbed Makoto pulling him into the building

Makoto got a good look at his savior it was Byakuya " Byakuya are you okay ?" Makoto asked catching his breath " I'm fine , you ?" Byakuya answered and questioned " I'm fine , so what's the plan now ?" Makoto asked sitting on a pile of rubble

Byakuya looked away and was silent for a moment before answering " We need to contact the Foundation , they can send in reinforcements to help us " Byakuya answered " But how are going to contact them ? Our phones can't reach all the way back to headquarters " Makoto said

"Luckily , I brought a computer that can communicate all the way back to HQ , but sadly I forgot to grab it before I jumped " Byakuya said grinning a bit " So it was probably destroyed when the helicopter blew up " Makoto said sadly " Not necessarily , look at this " Byakuya said showing him his phone with a tracker glowing a just a few klicks away from their location

"Whose tracker is this ?" Makoto asked " It's the pilots tracker " Byakuya answered , Makoto thought for a moment before realizing the meaning" So , what you are saying is that if the tracker survived the crash then maybe the computer made it too !" Makoto said happily

" But we don't know for how long , for all we know the helicopters fuel could explode at any minute so without any further delay , I suggest we move " Byakuya said cautiously checking outside

"All clear , let's go " Byakuya said stepping out , Makoto following after him

The rest of the walk was surprisingly peaceful , sure they had encountered one or two despair nuts but nothing Byakuya couldn't handle

'Damn , Byakuya handled thoses despair idiots pretty good back there , he must be trained in some form of martial arts , I expected this from the Togami heir ' Makoto thought as he walked beside Byakuya

As they began to approach the crash site , they began sneaking around in case there was trouble around

Byakuya peeked around the corner and saw a group of despair punks beating the crap out of one of the pilots

"Byakuya what's the situation ?" Makoto whispered , Byakuya looked back and answered " There's a group of hostiles between us and the helicopter , we need to go through them if we want to get to the computer " Byakuya said standing up

"Makoto , stay back and let me handle these punks " Byakuya said cracking his knuckles

"What ?! Hell no , you are not fighting those guys alone Byakuya " Makoto said

"Then what will you do ? Fight along side me ? And did I forget to mention one of them is armed with a melee weapon ?" Byakuya questioned as he said coldly

"I may be the Ultimate Hope but I sure as hell ain't no pushover " Makoto said before walking out of cover and approaching the group

"Makoto ! Wait! Damnit ! " Byakuya cursed and quietly yelled from cover

"Hey assholes ! Why don't you pick on somebody who can fight back ?" Makoto said glaring at the group

"Well , looky here ! Looks like we got another play thing , this will be fu-" the man who spoke was interrupted when Makoto punched him clean across the face making some of his teeth fall out and completely shattering the Monokuma mask while making him fall down

The group proceeded to attack Makoto , one of them tried to punch Makoto but he dodged and put him in an arm lock while kicking his friend who was approaching with a knife in the head knocking him out instantly

He then broke the persons arm making him fall to the ground screaming , the last one tried to punch him but Makoto just kicked him in the nuts , over , over and over again

By the end all men were on the ground groaning or whimpering in pain and despair with Makoto standing over them without a scratch

Byakuya who was watching just stood behind cover , completely appalled by what Makoto just did , by his time with Makoto he'd never seen this violent side of him , he always seemed so happy and optimistic and seemed like he would never want to hurt anyone , but the Makoto he just saw seemed like a totally different person

"Byakuya , you okay ?"Makoto asked standing over the unconscious bodies , Byakuya stepped out of cover and approached Makoto

"I should be asking you that " Byakuya said " I'm fine , you check out the chopper and see if there are any weapons inside and I'll see if these pilots had any weapons on them " Makoto said " Got it " Byakuya answered

Makoto checked the pilot and found that he had only a pistol on him , as well two shoulder holsters and a few mags of ammunition , Byakuya returned shortly with a computer in one hand and a bag in the next

He threw the bag on the ground , which prompted Makoto to open it , he found an assault rifle with some ammunition for the weapon , two extra handguns , and some extra ammunition

" So what weapons do we have ?" Makoto asked " An assault rifle , three handguns in total and my personal blade " Byakuya answered " Did you find anything else ?" Makoto asked putting on the shoulder holsters " Yes , I found another should holster with the other pilot , he didn't make it , I already put it on " Byakuya answered

"So any luck with the computer ?" Makoto asked again " I found the computer and it seemed it wasn't too badly damaged , I'm about to contact the Foundation now " Byakuya answered , setting the computer down on a pile of rubble

Makoto stepped closer as Byakuya powered up , the machine but when it was on all it could get was static " Hello ? Is anyone there ? Can anyone hear us ?" Makoto said into the computer

Byakuya shutted the computer before turning to Makoto " Why can't the computer work ?" Makoto questioned , Byakuya thought for a moment " Jammers , they must be blocking the transmission back to headquarters " Byakuya answered

"So what you're saying is …." Makoto trailed off

"We're trapped in the City of Despair " Byakuya finished for him


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Welcome to the city of Despair

Makoto and Byakuya just sat there thinking about what to do until

"There may be a way …" Makoto said snapping Byakuya out of his stupor " What do you mean ?" Byakuya asked " There may be a way to contact the foundation !" Makoto said optimistically

"What does that mean ?" Byakuya asked again " There's a radio tower , not far from here and it has an antenna that may be strong enough to get through the jamming " Makoto said happily

"Why didn't you say so sooner ?! Let's go !" Byakuya said angrily grabbing the weapons and walking off " It's the other way Byakuya " Makoto said pointing in the different direction

The heir turned back on his heel and let Makoto lead the way

….

(A few minutes later )

Byakuya and Makoto had been walking for a few minutes now , so far it had been relatively quiet which made Byakuya a little tense and on high alert for any enemies

Currently Byakuya was carrying the assault rifle while Makoto was stuck with the dual pistols for weapons

The silence was broken when Byakuya asked " Makoto how do you know that there is a radio tower near us ?" the heir asked suspiciously " Well , Byakuya I used to live in Tokyo city " Makoto said before continuing " I've lived in Tokyo for about my whole life before I had to move over to Hope's Peak when they sent me that invitation " Makoto said before his voice got sad a bit

"I mean at first I was a little reluctant to go but after some things happened I decided to go " Makoto said with a little sadness in his voice and this made the heir even more curious " And exactly happened that convinced you to attend Hopes' Peak ?" Byakuya asked

There was silence between them before Makoto responded with a smile " That Byakuya is a story for another day " which made the heir a little annoyed but he decided not to press further into Makoto's life before the Tragedy

As they began making their way to the tower , they walked up the hill to the tower where a radio station was located

Makoto explained that a DJ used to broadcast a bunch of songs from here before he died but it still had a good antenna

As they began to approach the area , they spotted Remnants with guns , they took cover behind barrels

"There are about 3 of them and there could be more inside " Byakuya said after peaking behind cover " We should knock them out , and take whoever is inside by surprise " Makoto suggested " Good call" Byakuya said as he moved to a wall with Makoto trailing behind him

"Okay Makoto , we can do this a lot faster if we work together okay ? You get the guy over there and I'll take his body , then we'll knockout the last one , got it ?" Byakuya explained his plan " Got it " Makoto responded

Makoto and Byakuya moved behind the two enemies before putting both of them in a chock hold and then Byakuya slammed the last enemies head into the brick wall of the radio station , knocking him out instantly

Makoto carefully peeked inside the radio tower , after confirming no one was inside he entered with Byakuya who still had the computer with him

"Alright Byakuya you get the computer set up and I'll go around back and get the emergency power on " Makoto said as Byakuya got to work setting up

Within a few minutes , they set up everything with haste under Byakuya's amazing guidance of course

Currently they were waiting for the computer to make a connection with headquarters with Makot especially close to the screen

"G-guys are you there ?" a voice called out and they recognized it instantly " Kyoko ! You cannot believe how glad I am to hear your voice again " Makoto said happily

"Guys what's going on over there ? We lost your location as you entered the city , what's going on over there ? Are you okay ?" Kyoko asked with worry in her voice

"Don't worry Kyoko , we're fine" Makoto said with a smile " What happened out there ?" Kyoko asked again but this time Byakuya decided to answer

"We were ambushed as we entered the city , they shot down our helicopters and everyone except me and Makoto are dead " Byakuya stated bluntly

"I was afraid of that but I'm glad you two are okay " Kyoko said " Kyoko can you send reinforcements to our location , we are behind enemy lines and we barely have any weapons " Byakuya said again which made the Ex detective go silent

The sleuth sighed before answering " I'm sorry but we can't send any reinforcements to your location at the moment " Kyoko said " And why is that ,exactly ?" Byakuya asked again with slight irritation

" Future Foundation scouts have just reported in that the city has air defenses that are designed to take out any and all aircrafts , they also have planted sea mines around the ocean of the city and all on foot entry and exit points in and out of the city have been blocked or destroyed " Kyoko said with seriousness

" Listen Makoto , for now I need you and Byakuya to stay alive while we figure out a way to help you " Kyoko said " And please be safe " she said before power was cut off

"What the hell was that ?" Byakuya said readying his gun " Byakuya we need to get out of here now , the emergency power could have gone for days , there is someone out there " Makoto said in a low voice

"Follow me " Makoto said as he opened a hatch underneath the floor " What is this " Byakuya asked " It's an old hidden entrance , it will lead us back into the streets the previous owner had it built to make the trip seem less far " Makoto said as he entered with Byakuya following behind him

As they moved underground with Makoto leading the way with flashlight that he found as he entered , they could hear voices speaking above them until they finally reached the end of the tunnel

As they moved back into the streets , they quickly took refuge in a nearby building

Currently both men were completely unknowing of what to do now

Stuck in a city with enemies lurking behind every corner

No help coming to ensure their safety

Nothing … Absolutely nothing

It was truly a painful despair to feel !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Hope and Hopelessness

Both men were completely unknowing of what to do now , what could they do ? There was no help coming , they were behind enemy lines and they barely had any weapons to defend themselves with

Silence entered the room for a long while before it was broken by Makoto " We can still do it Byakuya ! We can still save Tokyo city !" Makoto shouted his voice filled with hope while the heir just stared at him blankly " How can we save Tokyo Makoto ? We're behind enemy lines and we don't have the faintest idea of where the warhead is , do you propose we step out there just to die ?" the heir countered

"I'd rather do that than just wait around here to die anyway " Makoto said coldly which made the Byakuya all the more surprised with the way he was acting , this made him go silent before he gave a long sigh " Very well , I'd might as well try anyway " this made Makoto smile " Great , let's get going " he said optimistically walking towards the door and checking before he exited

"So what's the plan exactly ?" Byakuya asked , it was Makoto's turn to be silent , he put on a thinking face before answering " If , I'm correct that this whole thing was a trap set up by Kazuichi then he must be in control of enemies we encounter " Makoto said

Byakuya thought for a moment before realizing the same thing"Yes , now that I think about the enemies we have encountered so far have had military grade weapons with them " Byakuya agreed with Makoto's theory " So he must be in contact with groups scattered all over the city " Makoto explained

"So what do we do ?" Byakuya asked " Well , right now we need to find a large group of followers , ones that will be packing military grade weapons , we'll take them down and the-"

(BANG!)

The shot rang through the air and both of their instinct instantly kicked in

Gunfire flew through the air , as Makoto and Byakuya took cover behind a car with the vehicle taking fire

"Shit !" Byakuya cursed as he peeked behind cover and killed on of the attackers , a bullet barely missed Makoto " Fuck !" he cursed as he neutralized an enemy by shooting him in the shoulder

Heavy fire was laid down on them as both men withdrew to cover , Makoto looked around and saw that the building across from them 2 floor had been destroyed but still safe to stand in and it overlooked their enemies

"Byakuya I got a plan ! The next time they reload , I'll lay down suppressing fire and then you make your over to that buildings second floor and take them down , got it ?" Makoto instructed and the heir opened his mouth but nothing came out as they didn't have time to disagree

"Fine " he said as prepared to move " On my count , 1 … 2 …3 ! Now !" he yelled as he began shooting at the enemies

Byakuya made his way to the buildings second floor and as soon as he got up there opened fire on the enemies below , killing all of them

Byakuya dropped down from the building since it wasn't a very high fall and stepped forward to speak to Makoto

"I thought you were going to neutralize them " Makoto said angrily "And would they have done the same for us ? I think not , don't be a fool Makoto , the world is different now get used to it " Byakuya retorted back coldly

"Whatever , just check their bodies and find the radio " Makoto said as he and Byakuya began checking the bodies

As they checked Makoto couldn't help but feel slightly disturbed by touching dead bodies , he had no idea how Kyoko could do it so calmly on a daily basis

He sighed with relief when he found the radio " Byakuya I found it , I'm about to make contact " Makoto alerted Byakuya as he began speaking into the radio , imitating a fake voice " Um ? Hello ? Is anybody there ? We're looking for Kazuichi Souda to see if he needs anyone else dead , do you copy ?" Makoto said in a dumb voice as Byakuya face palmed himself " We're never gonna make it outta here alive "he muttered to himself

"You can find him at the shipping yard , he's briefing everybody there " a voice on the radio replied , to which made the heir surprised that it actually worked , but looked away when the Ultimate Hope gave a smile of triumph

"Well , Byakuya let's get moving " Makoto stated happily taking a few extra rounds of ammo from the enemies with Byakuya doing the same before moving out

They began walking in silence with the occasional scream from a mile away to unease both of them , Makoto was surprised when Byakuya decided to make small talk

"So Makoto , tell me a little about yourself " Byakuya asked , to which made the Luckster stare at him in pure amazement , before regaining his composure " Why do you want to know about me so suddenly ? I mean it's not like you to suddenly want to make small talk" Makoto counter asked

Byakuya scoffed before answering " I simply think , it is unfair that you know practically every little personal thing about me , but I don't know anything about you , now wouldn't that be unreasonable ?" Byakuya retorted

Makoto thought for a minute before deciding to tell his tale " Okay , so I guess I should start with my family , well my grandfather was a military man back in the day , he actually was the leader of Japans Special Forces " Makoto answered to which the heir didn't even show the slightest hint of surprise

"Your grandfather was a soldier , huh ? Never would have seen it coming " Byakuya said sarcastically before Makoto continued " He learned various martial arts , foreign languages and became knowledgeable in various different fields , he then went on to train my dad in the same way " Makoto said

"My dad , didn't want to become a soldier like my grandfather and so he set out to become a lawyer and with the skills he acquired from my grandfather , he became the youngest district attorney in Tokyo "

"And I would have to guess that your father did the same to you ?" Byakuya asked to which Makoto answered " No , at first he was against the intense training he had undergone and didn't want to put me through the same but after an incident he decided to train me " Makoto finished

'Incident ? What could possibly have happened to him ' The heir thought and wanted to ask but he held back as they approached the yard

As both men entered , they quickly took cover behind a container as they saw the Remnant Kazuichi Souda entering a warehouse of some kind

Byakuya looked around and saw that window had been left open at the side of the buildibg and some sort of grappling hook laying on some boxes " Over there , we can use the hook to get up to the window" Byakuya instructed as he moved to the grab the hook with Makoto following

Hook in hand Byakuya threw it up at the window and made sure it had a good grip before climbing up with Makoto on his tail

As they entered the warehouse , they realized that it was pitch black , not counting the little source of light coming through the small window they had entered from

As both of them began moving around the room , they were suddenly blinded by a flash of light with a voice announcing " WELCOME FUTURE FOUNDATION MEMBERS ! MAKOTO NAEGI AND BYAKUYA TOGAMI!" the voice screamed at them

Both of them went back to back as they saw they were surrounded by enemies and Kazuichi Souda standing on a catwalk with an insane smile on his face

"Well shit " both men cursed at the same time

At that moment one of them was feeling a sense of hope , while the other was feeling hopelessness

But which one ?


End file.
